Sirius and Marlene
Early History Sirius and Marlene have little contact before their Hogwarts years. They met through a mutual friend James Potter who was Sirius' roommate and instant best friend at Hogwarts, and Marlene's neighbor and childhood friend. Describing Relationship Sirius feels for Marlene in a way he's never felt for any other girl. This is shown in his actions, which are pointed out by more observant classmates like Lily Evans, Sophie Campbell, Simon Minsky, and Morgan Foreshanashan. Sirius has always had a soft spot for Marlene. Partially due to her friendship with James and partially because he liked how she tried to be unphased by his smirks though her cheeks would burn red. She was one of the few girls that seemed to just want to be friends with Sirius rather than a snog buddy, and he liked the thought of someone caring to get to know him. Sirius is more affectionate to Marlene than his past relationships whom he only saw as passtimes. Sirius only seemed to waste his time with the other girls because he wanted to feel the love that he lacked at home. Sirius hardly ever admits how deeply he truly feels for Marlene. For those who know him well it is obvious that he adores her beyond comprehension. Sirius loves to find excuses to touch Marlene, such as tickling or light touches. Sirius loves that Marlene has a tomboyish and stubborn side that make her tough, but also has an athletic yet feminine physique. Marlene's love of family rubs off on Sirius causing him to realize that Marlene and the Marauders are his family. Andromeda describes Sirius as a love-sick puppy when he talks about Marlene. Marlene has had a thing for Sirius since she first met him, immediately drawn to his striking features. Even when she tried to move on from her crush in fifth year, she just couldn't completely shake herself from glancing his way in class or from sending teasing responses back to his flirtatious comments. Marlene enjoys his attention, she knew that every girl felt shining when he even looked their way but she couldn't help but feel that his flirty remarks were different with her. She loves his sense of humor and general jokester behavior. While some people, like Morgan, may role their eyes at Sirius for his silly behavior, Marlene finds him amusing. Lily: "I've never seen Marls happier than when she's in his arms." Marlene is not afraid to challenge Sirius, often putting him in his place in the beginning of their relationship. The pair is said to be very affectionate towards each other, constantly cuddling, kissing, or simply holding hands. When they make love for the first time they are both a mixture of excited, anxious, lustful, and nervous. Despite Sirius' experience he feels nervous like it's his first time as well. Sirius is very gentle and loving with Marlene, contrast to how he was with his previous partners. He loves to lick all over Marlene giving her dog kisses, marking his territory in a way. After they have sex, the PDA is taken to a whole new level. All boundaries have been crossed, causing them to become even more touchy due to the new found confort with each others bodies. They are both extremely protective of one another and enjoy seeing the other jealous. Hogwarts Years Although Marlene and Sirius are in the same house and share many classes, he never took notice to her until she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year. Being the teams new Seeker, she was one of the several players he had to protect from the bludgers. The constant watch gave him an excuse to further examine her athletic body. He formed a slight interest in her, all based upon physical attraction. He choose to call her McKinnon or his nickname for her, "Marley", rather than simply Marlene like the rest of the team. He also took notice to her best friend at the time, Emmeline Vance, whom she joined the team with. He instead choose to pursue Emmeline because, she wasn't quiet about her shared attraction. Marlene was more subtle about her little crush on the team Beater, but with the persuasion from her roommate Molly Prewett she admitted her developing feelings for him. Since Marlene was so nervous she practically yelled her secret at Sirius. Completely caught off guard, all he could think to do was laugh. She ended up taking his bark-like laughter as him making fun of her. In defense she told him it was a silly dare and that she would never honestly like an ugly git like him. After the encounter she decided to move on from her crush and looked to other guys to take interest in. Totally confused from her unusual outburst and a little hurt over her insult, he also decided to forget his little infatuation. They soon began talking again, but only as classmates and teammates; as if nothing had happened. In their fifth year, Professor Slughorn decided that he wanted to try assigned seating that year, putting Marlene with Sirius. They seemed to get along pretty well during their partnership. Marlene pretended not to notice Sirius' casual flirting, sometimes answering him in the same way. When her crushed feelings began to return, the small touches as they reached for the same ingredient, and the cocky smirks he threw into every sentence were too much for her to bear. On free period one day, she pulled him aside from his Marauders, and informed him about her requesting a new Potions partner. Thrown off by her out-of-nowhere request, Sirius hardly knew what to say. He had quite enjoyed their partnership, occasionally he found himself looking forward to the class without knowing why. Halfway through the year, Slughorn answered her request and they were both given new partners. Marlene dated and liked other boys, but she always fancied Sirius in the back of her mind. She decided she wasn't ever going to date him, yet knowing he was snogging other girls secretly irked her. Marlene saw Sirius as nothing more than a dream, never thinking of him liking her back as a possibility. Sirius saw Marlene as a tease that every other guy had yet to notice. As he began to pay more attention to her, the more he realized how much he enjoyed her company. Sirius knew that Marlene wasn't a one night stand kind of girl; relationship-wise, they were different in many ways. But something in the back of his mind just knew that they'd be great together. He had many internal battles when deciding whether or not to pursue her. He ultimately chose against it because he knew how important she was to his best friend, James. Tonks purposefully spoke kindly of Sirius to Marlene as a favor, for Tonks could tell he kept a secret eye on the blonde. Soon James took notice as well. Break Ups Their first time the couple breaks up is because Sirius' past gets in the way. Sirius has a hard time adjusting to the boyfriend life in the beginning. Only knowing the physical part of relationships, he thinks Marlene is being naggy when she starts to complain that all they do is kiss. They get some space from each other for a few days, during which Sirius hangs out with Kylie Irons. Though Kylie has a similar reputation to Sirius, and they have made out in the past, nothing happens when they hang out. Sirius is loyal to Marlene, even though they are having problems, and Kylie respects his relationship. When Marlene hears of his one on one time with the seventh year, she immediately jumps to conclusions. Furiously, Marlene accues Sirius of cheating, not believing his denials. He gets fed up with trying to convince her otherwise and dumps her on the spot. The second time Sirius and Marlene break up is because her own insecurities get the best of her. During their relationship several jealous girls or worried friends remind Marlene of Sirius' rather extensive track record. She begins to wonder about his reasons behind dating her. Thinking that he is only dating her in hopes to check her off his list of unconquered females. She feels like he will soon give up and leave her if he never gets what he wants. On the other hand she feels that if she does give in to him (which is what her body wants to do) then he will leave her, once he's been satisfied. Both having the same outcome, she decides to let things continue as they are. Eventually, they can no longer hold in their lust for each other, and give in to their desires. The day after, Sirius is walking on clouds while Marlene acts as if she's attending a funeral. Surprised by her attitude, Sirius tries to think back to the night before, analyzing what he could've done wrong, for he thought it couldn't have gotten any better. Expecting him to dump her, Marlene planned to beat him to the punch. She breaks up with him, giving the excuse that they are "too different", and the night before made her realize that it "wasn't going anywhere". Sirius was crushed by her words. The night before made him feel the exact opposite; he saw a life with her, a life he never imagined before, realizing how far he'd fallen for her. He was speechless, silently cursing the world for being cruel enough to make him love someone that didn't see a future with him. Marlene cried the whole afternoon following their break up. She wished that it didn't have to be that way, that he'd actually love her. For several months, he moped. Sirius kept replaying the break up in his mind. Wishing he said something, anything to make her change her mind, make her realize how wrong she was. He was so sure of her, of their relationship, something wasn't right about her claims. The way she gave out the excuses for breaking up with him, like she didn't really believe what she was saying. No matter what she was hiding, he knew one thing for sure. He wanted her, needed her, and he was going to make her need him too. At quidditch practice After Hogwarts Sirius and Marlene conceive a child sometime while Sirius was in hiding after being framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is found and arrested before Marlene could tell Sirius about the pregnancy. The child is what prevents Marlene from going after Sirius. She wants their baby to have a better life so she goes into hiding with close friend Faith Ross. Marlene picks up the last name Bellisario, and moves to a muggle town to raise her and Sirius' child. Marlene has a hard first couple of years without Sirius. Marlene names their son Aries after a star, similar to Sirius' family tradition of using star names, and gives him the middle name Regulus after Sirius' brother. Faith and her second husband Jeffery are a huge help in raising Aries. Marlene is happy for having a piece of Sirius but is also saddened by the reminder Aries brings. As Aries gets older he begins to notice his mothers slight depression even though she tries to hide it behind sad smiles. In spite of her missing Sirius, Marlene and Aries adore each other. Aries begins to make her happy again. He is handsome, smart, kind, and gentle. Everything Marlene hoped he would be. Marlene also knew that Sirius would be a proud father if he met him. Marlene keeps the identity of Aries' father a secret from him for most of his childhood. Marlene is nervous when she first learns that Aries has been placed into Slytherin. But once she sees how unsure her son is about his new house she stands firm that some great people belong to Slytherinn, referring to Regulus Black. When news of Sirius Black escaping prison spread in Aries' first year at Hogwarts, Marlene is once again reminded of her heart break and returns to her solemn attitude. Marlene has a hard time without Aries home and the constant reminder that Sirius is in danger. Marlene is then shocked when she recieves a letter from Aries' Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin. Marlene is nervous that her old friend Remus has discovered Aries' true identity. She then becomes more baffled to discover that Aries has been telling his housemates that the infamous murderer, and only man to escape Azkaban prison, is his father. Worried that Aries has somehow found out the truth she questions him and is relieved to find out that he was only 'lying' to fit in. "Little does he know." she thought. Remus grows suspicious of the young boy's similarities to his old school friends and looks into Aries' personal file only to discover that it is nearly empty. Growing more suspicious over the lack of information on the young wizard he sends out a letter requesting to meet with Aries parents/guardians. Marlene panics and sends --- in her place. Quotes Sirius: "It's only you Marley. All I see now, is you. All I want, is you." ---- Sirius speaking to Remus after he believes Marlene is dead. Sirius: "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." ---- Sirius: "Well, it was a million tiny little things that when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together. And I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched Marlene. It was like coming home, only to no home I'd ever known. I was just taking her hand to help her off the train and I knew. It was like.. magic." Songs Gallery Argue.jpg|Arguing Cheek.jpg|Mwah! large.png Tumblr mu11guU3zE1sc1g1ho1 500.jpg Marlius3.jpg|Caught him making her laugh tumblr_mu1228OfqK1sc1g1ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_m5fvom2iAi1qbsvhso1_500.jpg|Missing memories Marlius1.png|The Want after the Break up Aries.png|Their son Aries Black Marlius.png Marlius2.png Godiva.jpg|Everyone loves chocolate ohh copy.png ohh.png marlius.jpg tumblr_mtt20w1ZDw1qbt85do2_500.png|Passing in the halls tumblr_mtt20w1ZDw1qbt85do1_500.png|Watching from across the library Marlius3.png Marlius2.jpg Sirius and marlene.gif Sirmarl.gif tumblr_inline_n0p5ikgWci1qh6ryn.gif|Smiling at each other from across the dance floor tumblr_lkhyi0aLVa1qaoz99o1_500.gif|Really Sirius! tumblr_lyl3r3AMjV1r8rx02o1_500.gif tumblr_m4rx4xG6cY1r8dufio1_500.gif tumblr_m8i96oYAXx1r8rx02o2_250.gif tumblr_m8i96oYAXx1r8rx02o4_250.gif tumblr_m96534UEr51ryjnt0o1_500.gif tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o4_250.gif tumblr_lw4kn2TtMv1qbsvhso1_500.gif tumblr_mdy2gxXvuV1rlugs1o1_500.gif tumblr_mpzlymEnUM1s4z0t7o1_500.gif|(Looking at each other through mirror) "Let's go" - he gestured Marl.gif|Looking at Sirius as he watches her through the room divider Sirius and Marlene Sirius and Marlene